


A Hollow to Fill

by VigilanteFlower



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteFlower/pseuds/VigilanteFlower
Summary: Eddie is having trouble moving on still and wonders if letting Venom remedy his loneliness is the right thing to do.





	A Hollow to Fill

A lot of things have been going right in Eddie’s life lately. Then why, as he walks up the steep incline of a wet San Francisco street, finding no distraction in the oily colours of the city scape, does he still feel empty. 

 

For a man whose body houses two souls, he can’t figure out why that is. He tries very hard to keep these thoughts from Venom, who doesn’t seem so much able to read his thoughts as clearly sense his emotions and rifle through memories. There’s a lot he still doesn’t understand about their symbioses, but in truth, he’s been afraid to explore it. There’s something about getting to know the alien entity inside him that makes him recoil, but he knows it isn’t because of what Venom is, that’s long since ceased to phase him.  

 

The more he thinks about it, the more he’s certain it’s because after six months of stewing in depression and whiskey, he still isn’t over Anne. With Venom in his life now, he sees his way out, a way to feel whole and never alone again. But is he ready for that? No, Venom isn’t exactly as straightforward as a new girlfriend, though he seems to need all the attention of a romantic relationship. Is he really considering it? Letting Venom fill that hole inside him where Anne used to cradle his heart? With a frustrated growl, he slams his fist down on the top of a dilapidated newspaper box as he walks by. 

 

_ What’s wrong, Eddie? _

 

There he is.

 

“Nothing buddy, just go back to sleep.” He mutters into the chilled air, a small puff of moisture rising from his lips.

 

_ You’re upset.  _

 

With a sigh, Eddie looks both ways before taking a wide stride across the street towards the door of his apartment building. 

 

“It’s nothing V, I’m just overthinking things.”

 

_ You have a bad habit of that. It’s what makes you drink so much. _

 

A mirthless little huff of air burst out of him at the evaluation. Venom isn’t wrong.

 

He pulls out his keys and fumbles through the collection before shoving one into the lock and getting out of the rain. As he makes his way up the stairs, leaving the alien’s words unanswered, he feels those slick tendrils creeping out from Venom’s little nest in the back of his mind. Apparently, if Eddie won’t tell him, he’ll find out on his own. Eddie doesn’t think he likes that idea very much. 

 

“Hey, back off.” It’s not wholly aggressive, in fact, he means it to be and yet it comes out weak. It makes his expression twist uncomfortably as he crests the last landing. But regardless of his tone, he feels the curiosity recede. 

 

_ It’s about Anne. You miss her still. _

 

Apparently he hadn’t said something soon enough after all. 

 

“Look…” he uses the opening of his apartment and the taking off of his jacket as an excuse to think for a moment. Venom seems to be patient with this. 

 

“I’m just...a lot happened between us. A lot of good things. And I fucked it all up. I know we’re friends now, and Dan is a great guy, but it’s...hard. We were together for a long time and…” When he’d started talking, as he made his way to the couch, he hadn’t expected it to all come out in quite the way it did. With a deep breath, he leans his head back, and closes his eyes on the couch. “Honestly, I think I forgot how to be an individual and I know I didn’t get my feet under me before you showed up.”

 

_ Do you regret us? _

 

Eddie’s brows scrunch up into a concerned frown immediately, eyes still closed, as his heart jumps into his throat.  

 

“What? No.” He can feel the small waves of hurt and is fairly certain it’s Venom trying to hide things from him now. “You’re…” Eddie pauses, knowing what he wants to say next and knowing he can’t just blurt it out. He has to think about the claim he’s about to make. Because really, it defines and answers some of the troubles he’s been having. He wonders for half a second if this is why Venom asked, but figures even an alien symbiote isn’t that good at predicting the future. 

 

“You’re...probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Damnit. When the words are out, he realizes he chickened out. ‘Probably’. A sting of guilt strikes his chest and he isn’t sure if it’s for not being honest to Venom or admitting that maybe Anne wasn’t that thing anymore. 

 

_ But you want to be an individual. You can’t be one if we’re us.  _

 

“Yeah, I know but…” His expression twists again and he turns his head to the side, as if looking away from a person that isn’t even standing in front of him. 

 

“I don’t want you to go anywhere V.”

 

_ I don’t want to go anywhere either, Eddie. _

 

The tight nervousness in his chest relaxes a bit, and he feels a warmth radiate through him as the tell tale tingle of Venom’s flesh escaping his own makes him very aware of thick swathes of his companion wrapping around him. Though it doesn’t exactly resemble a hug, Eddie can tell that’s the intent. 

 

With a softer sigh than those previous, Eddie lifts his arms to cover the thick black goo covering his torso, returning the gesture. Venom seems to understand its meaning too, and Eddie lets his head rest back against the couch again, sinking further into it. Maybe, with a little more time, he’ll figure all this emptiness out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I felt like writing. I'm in a feels mood with these two. Hope you like it and I think I might do a few short chapters more if people would like me to continue. Just let me know in the comments!


End file.
